Percy Jackson and The Quawizard Tournament
by TheAmazingSelfie
Summary: Percy and co. go to Hogwarts! The Golden Trio investigate deeper, because they were always nosy. What will happen? Read to find out more. Relationships: Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Caleo. (Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Pig Pimples and Moldy Shorts?

**Pig Pimples & Moldy Shorts!**

It was pretty much a normal day for Percy, but than again, when is it ever normal? He was sitting on the beach holding hands with Annabeth. He had just gotten over having the nightmares, but Annabeth was still having them. Piper said that she had a vision in _Katropis_, and that it said _Tartarus_ (The Being) was trying to torture him by starting with Annabeth. It was going fine at first, but than it just had to get worse. Annabeth's dreams had started to get worse and worse. I pulled Annabeth closer. Sometimes I feel like I was 12 again, others, like when Annabeth is having her nightmares, not so much. Piper says the look in my eyes can be scary, but she also says that it looks a lot brighter now. "I miss them." I got confused when she said that, I must've looked like that too, because she said "Thalia, Nico, Grover..." "Oh." She rolled her eyes at me, "Seaweed Brain" I smirked, "Wise Girl" She gave me a quick peck on the lips, but I could tell she was trying to pour as much meaning into it as she could. Leo came running down the beach with a frustrated looking Calypso behind him. Short story is, that Leo 'died' than last Friday, he came back with Calypso, I'll admit, I was surprised to see her, but I have Annabeth now. "Big House... Chiron..." Leo panted. "Out of breath Fire Boy?" I asked and Annabeth smirked beside me. He glared at me, so I got up and purposely sprinted as fast as I could to the Big House. "Seaweed Brain, wait up!" Annabeth called, running after me. When I got into the Big House I saw the rest of the Seven waiting for us. I sat down next to Jason. Annabeth burst through the door followed by a very tired Leo."Have trouble getting here?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as I could. "Oh shut up, Perce" Leo rolled his eyes. Once everyone was sat down, Chiron cleared his throat. "There is a school in London, it is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I don't know if he said more, because I and everyone but Annabeth were on the floor laughing our heads off, Annabeth had shoved a fist in her mouth trying to keep from laughing. "Pig Pimples!?" Leo gasped/yelled between laughs "Who names a school after Pig Pimples?" "Apparently wizards!" Jason laughed. "To continue, there is a boy named Harry Potter in this school, and you will have to protect him and his two friends Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He said, holding up a photograph. "One of you will have to enter you're name in the Goblet." Everyone turned to look at me, and I scowled, than nodded. "There is a war against a nation of evil, they're leader is named Voldemort." He paused for laughter, and he got it. About 5 minutes later, he continued. "You will be taking a plane." "WHAT!?" I yelled. "Oh Percy please, I'm sure Zeus wouldn't blast his own son down... would he?" Jason glanced at Chiron for reassurance. "Of course." Chiron nodded. "Anyways, you have 5 hours to pack, meet me at Thalia's Pine than, but first we must have Rachel come." Chiron said. "Frank would you...?" He nodded, than jogged to Rachel's cave. Rachel walked in about 3 minutes later and stood next to Chiron. She started spewing green mist from her mouth and eyes.

_"Seven half-bloods shall travel east,_

_Vanity, Sea, and Sky are brave,_

_Gem, Mouse, and Flame are loyal,_

_And the owl is wisest of them all._

Rachel fell back onto the couch as always, and her helpers carried her away. Everyone took a minute to process it. Chiron continued to explain the houses and Quidditch and other stuff, I wasn't really paying attention. "You all will be blessed by Hecate so you may pass the barrier." He handed us the tickets, I hoped that Annabeth had been paying attention so I could just follow her lead. "I assume that Piper is Vanity, Percy is Sea, Jason is Sky. So they'll be in Gryffindor?" Annabeth blurted out. "I would assume so." Chiron nodded. "Hazel, Leo, and I are Gem, Flame, and Mouse. That makes us Hufflepuff?" Frank asked, his panda face looking kinda messed up, I laughed into my fist. "And that leaves me in Ravenclaw!" Annabeth finished proudly. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm tighter around her. She kissed my cheek. "Is that all?" Leo asked, bouncing in his seat. "That is all." Chiron nodded "Ah, Percy, could you come here?" Annabeth looked at me, I nodded and she closed the door. "Yes Chiron?" "If you ever need a.. fatherly... figure, just contact me, okay? I like to think of you as my son." I smiled at him, truthfully, I thought of him as more of a father than Paul, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Paul. But Chiron just seems to I don't know... get it. "Don't tell Paul, but I really find you as more of a father than him." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I waved and said good bye, than went to my cabin to get packed.

_Four hours later._

I was sitting on the edge of Thalia's Pine with Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank. We were waiting for Leo as usual. "Alright, I'm going to get him." I said, trudging to the Hephestus cabin. "Leo, get out here!" I yelled into the door. "Coming!" Leo called, than in a softer voice, he said. "I'll IM you every day!" Than he opened the door and jogged with me to Thalia's Pine. "Who are 'ya IMing?" I asked innocently. He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh! Calypso duh! "My _girlfriend_ CALYPSO!" He said scoffingly. "Oh. I knew that." I said, "Sure you did," Leo muttered as we reached the cars. It was a 40 minute drive to the car. Annabeth blasted Owl City the whole time. It got a little annoying after a while, so when she fell asleep I grabbed her mpPhone and turned off the music. An mpPhone is a monster proof phone that Leo made for half-bloods, they were pretty cool. I was just playing around on a website when Leo texted me. 'Almost there... akhkl;Db;ofkng;oaelkhryg[foh[olksrh;kln' I think he kind of spazzed out there for a bit. I looked over at him and he had his cheek on the phone. It was pretty hilarious.

_3 hours and 30 minutes later._

We had just gotten off the plane and I was practically kissing the ground. "Ahem, you're _girlfriend_ is over HERE." Annabeth cleared her throat. "What, is Annie jealous of the ground?" I teased. She scowled so I pecked her on the lips. "So how do you think we'll find these Weasel people?" Hazel asked. "Well it can't be to hard, they all have bright red hair." Frank said reassuringly

**Don't hate me for this, but you'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter. Now I deserve some cookies because it took me like an hour to figure out what to write for that prochecy. And it's still not good, but whatever, screw it. It may be a while 'till I update because Middle School is horrid. And my mum is making me do all my homework right away so that's always good. Anyways, peace!**

**~Lots of Cookies!**

**(::) TheAmazingSelfie (::)**


	2. What the hell?

**Hello again my beautiful ones! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I got really good reviews! Thank you for liking the story!**

**Love, **

**TheAmazingSelfie**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ Harry_**

**We'd been waiting for minutes. But it felt like hours. I sighed with relief when the black haired boy came running out and kissed the ground. Followed by a blonde girl who scowled at him. He got up, said something to her with a smirk, than pecked her on the lips. "So how will we find these Weasel people?" Curly hair asked. "Can't be hard, they all have bright red hair!" Panda Face assured them "Over here!" Mr. Weasley called. They all turned and nodded "That's them!" Feather braid nodded "Percy, you never told us you had a twin!" Elf dude exclaimed "Leo, please. Percy is SO not that good looking!" Blondie with a scar exclaimed "I am so!" Percy (I assumed) retorted "At least he's not a blonde superman. Right Jason?!" Leo (Again, guessing) exclaimed "I thought you were on my side, Leo!" Jason? threw up his hands, exasperated "I hate to break up this amusing commotion, but people are staring!" Blonde ponytail said "I'm Arthur Weasley" Mr. Weasley stuck out his hand. "Percy Jackson" Percy said, shaking it. "These are my sons and daughter, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." He continued, gesturing to us. "Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Fred, Ronald, and Ginny." He pointed at them each in return. "And you are?" "Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang." Annabeth pointed to each of them "Let it go, Leo!" Percy snapped at Leo, who was beginning to open his mouth. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Leo chorused "Oh my gods, Percy! REALLY?" Piper shouted above the noise, Annabeth walked over and slapped Leo, leaving a mark on his cheek. "So, shall we go than?" Jason asked, as if nothing happened. Even though we had so many people staring I decided not to judge. I guess that since they had lived with each other for 5 years they would have had gotten used to it. We went to the place where the muggles keep the automobiles and hopped in. The exchange students looked at each other like: _Are they joking?_ "Haven't you ever learned the extension charm?" Hermione asked "We mostly did defense" Hazel said smoothly. "So what spells do you specialize in?" Ron asked. "Percy does best with water, Annabeth is a master of all hats, Jason does air, Piper does charms, Hazel does underground, Frank does transfig- transfigure- transfiguration, and I do fire!" Leo said, I found it funny that he had trouble saying transfiguration. "Trans what now?" Percy asked with an odd look on his face. "Transfiguration Percy, do you EVER listen to Chiron?" Piper asked, tilting her head. "No..." "And he says you're the best hero he's ever trained!" scoffed Hazel, "Let's call him!" Leo exclaimed. Honestly this whole conversation was boring, but when Annabeth said hero, I became interested. Leo dialed this 'Chiron' person's number and put it on speaker. "Yes, Leo?" A very annoyed voice said. "Well, I just wanted to know who you're favorite student EVER has been." Leo said innocently. "You know who it is Leo, it's Percy!" The voice sounded again. "Thanks Chiron, Bye! I love you!" Percy said into the phone. "Goodbye, Percy." Chiron said warily, than hung up. "Who is Chiron?" Everyone but the exchange students asked in symphony. The demi-gods started cracking up. "Before we answer you're question, I have to ask Percy something. 'I love you'?" Frank asked, turning to Percy, who blushed. "Chiron is our headmaster." Annabeth said. "Oh, but before, you said: 'Percy is the greatest HERO Chiron has ever TRAINED'" Hermione pointed out. "Yeah, Harry is a hero, not you!" Ron said bluntly. "Not a hero? NOT A HERO? If I shoved this wand up your arse would it make me-" Percy said, visibly getting angry, as were the rest of the exchange students. "Percy, calm down." Annabeth said calmly. "He doesn't know who we are." Piper added bitterly. "Dam wizards" Percy said coldly. "Too bad Grover isn't here Perce." Leo said, patting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "What did you say about wizards?" I asked, many glares were shot my way. "You heard what he said. Now we would _like _stop being stared at." Jason said coldly, I could tell these exchange students may be a little different. A couple minutes later we arrived at the burrow, when we did the exchange students immediately jumped out of the car and started to the house. "Odd, aren't they?" Hermione asked. "I don't like them, especially that Percy one." Ron spat. "Well you did offend him, and it looks like they're a big deal in America." I stated "We should keep an eye on them." Hermione suggested. "Agreed." Ron and I said. We headed to the burrow to see the demi-gods in a little huddle type thing in the living room. We decided to hide in the corner and listen to what they said. "Well, unicorns smell good!" Jason said, and I knew we had been caught. Leo must've been the one who didn't see us, because he looked at Jason like "WTF dude?" He followed his gaze towards us and his mouth formed an O. "We'll just go now!" Ron squeaked anxiously. "Unicorns smell good?" Annabeth asked, turning her head to Jason. "Dude, you know that is SO not true!" Piper exclaimed. "Well, in Atlantis they do!" Percy supported Jason, who gave him a fist-bump. The girls rolled they're eyes while Leo cheered "You go girl!" To Percy. I must have been staring because Ginny tugged on my sleeve and told me lunch was ready. I went over to the table and sat down. I had just started chewing when Percy W. came strolling in. "Have you guys heard about the big event at school?" Percy W. asked casually. "Of course we have!" Frank exclaimed, and Hazel put her hand on his mouth. "Sorry, not trying to intrude." She said, but it was all in vain, as Percy J. had come sprinting in and knocked her over. "Perseus!" Annabeth snapped, helping Hazel up. "Sorry Hazel!" Percy apologized, not even turning his head. "It's fine, but Mrs. Weasley, you may want to get you're wand ready!" Hazel said. "Can you turn this blue?" Percy asked, due to many weird looks from the wizards, but Mrs. Weasley obliged. "Percy, they named someone after you!" Leo joked. "Actually, he would be named after-" Percy W. started, but Piper cut him off. "We're 18." She said, gesturing at herself. "You must be kidding!" Hermione exclaimed. "Piper, remember what Chiron said, we had to be 15..." Jason explained to her. "oops! Forget I said that!" She said so forcefully, I did. "Perseus Jackson! Enough food!" Annabeth snapped. "But..." He started, giving her puppy eyes. "No!" Annabeth snarled "Impossible!" Piper exclaimed "Evil woman!" Leo shriveled behind Piper. "You guys are weird!" Ron exclaimed, many heads snapped their heads towards him. "Oh please boy, you know the least of it!" Leo said, snapping his fingers like a diva. Ginny smiled at him, and I felt an evil monster clawing away on my insides. "Honestly Leo, you wink at another girl, and I will gut you for hurting Calypso!" Percy snarled. "ATLEAST I DIDN'T LEAVE HER!" Leo snapped at him, it was beginning to look like a ping pong table. Percy stood up. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, LEO! I HAD TO GO! She- She..." Percy said, going from the angriest person in the world, to a sobbing mess. "Percy, don't worry, I won't tell them." Piper comforted him, rubbing his back helpfully. Annabeth was looking the most confused. "She what, Percy?" She asked, confused. "She... She said you... said you... She said you were dying, okay!?" He sobbed, than he ran like a sobbing mess into his room. Annabeth reached out a hand, as if to pull him back, but Piper put it down. "Let me go, Annabeth. My mother knows how to deal with this." She explained. "We'll go, okay Annabeth?" All the boys told her comfortingly. Woah. Was all that passed through my mind.**


End file.
